The conventional communication networks in power electronic converters use optical fibres for transmitting power electronic control and sensing signals. When the communication signals are carried on optical fibres, the fast gate control (firing) signals can be reliably transmitted and withstand large voltages.
However, this solution requires a high number of cables and connectors, which leads to high manufacturing costs and makes replacements of power electronic modules cumbersome. Also, ageing of fibres under high voltage stress may be critical.
WO 2006/039823, US 2012/207138 and WO 2012/143222 propose the use of wireless transmission, i.e. radio or free space optical transmission, in PE converters to replace optical cabling.